Kepribadian Ganda
by Hikaru no Hoshi
Summary: Indonesia memiliki kepribadian ganda? gimana jadinya? lihat saja! many pair, pair utama ArtNesia, pair utama tak berakhir bahagia jadi bagi USUK lovers tenang saja, ada USUK-nya *halah* Warn: gore  kayaknya


Kepribadian Ganda

Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

A/N : Yupz, abu Merapi memicu unsur hurt dan angst tapi disini yang keluar malah unsur horror, nikmati sajalah

Nyasar-tan : Saya tahu kenapa ketawa karena fic saya ini =.= emang jelek... feel-nya gak dapet, Gomen! Btw saya tidak keberatan kok akrab dengan anda :)

Baka Matsumix : Gomenasai! Maklum orang bodoh :) Lain kali akan kubuat lebih baik!

Rin Dogol Brothers : Ok, thx pemberitahuannya! Dan Maaf atas semu kekurangan cerita ini!

Oh iya saya newbie di fandom ini jadi kalau OOC maaf ya! Btw saya sudah pernah sih buat fic di fandom ini tapi duet sama RIN dari DOGOL BROTHERS ceritanya tentang UJI NYALI *malah promosi* *ditendang*

Warning : OOC dan OC male!Indonesia, male!Malaysia, male!Singapore, male!Brunei, nista, gaje, abal lsp. Untuk rate, saya tidak tahu itu T/M bingung, lihat saja sendiri *digeplak* tapi untuk jaga-jaga saya tulis rate-M, Indonesia's POV

FYI : Yang dicetak miring artinya pemikiran pribadi Indonesia yang ke-2 kalau biasa artinya pemikiran pribadi Indonesia yang pertama.

Selamat menikmati!

* * *

_Hahahaha! Mati juga kau Malaysia_

"Kakak! Apa yang kakak lakukan?" tanya Singapore

AUUU….

"Eh? Emangnya aku ngapain? Gyaa! Malaysia! Siapa yang tega melakukan itu padamu?"

"Kakak, aku tahu kakak membenci Malaysia tapi seharusnya kakak tidak membunuhnya! Dia adik kakak juga!"

"Apa yang kau maksud tentu saja bukan aku ya–" kataku terputus oleh gerakan Singapore yang mengangkat tanganku hingga aku melihat pisau berlumuran darah dan tanganku yang memegang itu juga berlumuran darah.

"Lihat, kak? Kakak sudah membunuhnya!"

"Aku-aku…. ARGH!" seruku pusing entah kenapa aku merasa seperti disayat.

"Ada apa in– Indonesia, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Brunei dan Netherlands

"Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa aku tertidur saat mendengar bunyi serigala mengaum dan ketika aku terbangun oleh suara serigala lagi aku sudah memegang pisau berlumuran darah dengan Malaysia yang meninggal dan Singapore ysng memergokiku." Jelasku

"Berarti sudah jelas." Kata Singapore

"Apanya yang jelas?" tanyaku biingung

"Kau memiliki kepribadian ganda." Jawab Brunei

"Apa itu?"

"bla… bla… bla…" jelas Netherlands

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bisa sewaktu-waktu membunuh orang lagi! Penjara'kan aku atau minimal bunuh aku!" seruku histeris

"Kami tidak akan membunuhmu." Kata Singapore, Brunei, dan Netherlands

"Kalau begitu penjarakan aku!" seruku lagi

"Tidak bisa, orang yang tidak dalam keadaan sadar tidak boleh dihukum." Jawab mereka lagi

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Indonesia

"Aku akan mengawasimu, memastikan saat kau bersama orang lain tak ada yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai alat pembunuhan. Dan aku akan meneliti alat yang dapat membantumu." Jawab Netherlands

"Netherlands, terima kasih." Kataku yang refleks memluk Netherlands, ketika sadar aku langsung melepasnya.

"Maaf." kataku

"Nggak apa-apa. Lebih lama juga lebih baik kok Indische."

"Jangan ngelunjak ya lo! Situasi lagi begini juga! Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Malaysia?" tanyaku sedih

Beberapa jam kemudian kami memakamkan Malaysia, saat itu kami tidak mengundang siapapun hanya ada aku dan mereka yang mengetahui kejadian itu. Pemakaman berlangsung khidmat, aku tak henti-hentinya menangis. Mau bagaimana lagi? AKU yang membunuhnya, aku… KAKAKnya sediri MEMBUNUH ADIKnya! Bisa kau bayangkan betapa perihnya seorang kakak yang tanpa sadar membunuh adiknya sendiri? Aku merasa ingin mati saat itu juga tapi aku tahu itu bukan jalan yang terbaik.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku lalui dengan perasaan gamang, kosong. Aku rindu sekali pada adikku yang satu itu. Demi keamanan aku meminta tidak ada yang mengunjungi rumahku dulu untuk sementara. Jadi yah~ aku merasa kesepian, benar-benar kesepian. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar mengunjungi adikku Malaysia. Aku menaruh bunga di atas makam Malaysia dan mengangis lagi. Kau tahu? Meskipun aku ini laki-laki namun tetap saja perih mengingat AKU yang MEMBUNUHnya.

AUU….

_Netherlands datang, hahaha… kesempatan bagus!_

"Nesia, aku sudah hampir selesai membuat alatnya. Untuk merayakannya ayo kita makan siang!" _seru Netherlands yang menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku. Hahaha… Poor you Netherlands, hidupmu tidak akan lama lagi. Entah keberuntungan atau apa dia mengajakku ke tempat makan Steak yang artinya… disana ada pisau. Aku ijin ke kamar mandi, mencari bahan untuk membunuh Netherlands tanpa membuatnya memancing keributan. Aku mencoba menggeledah kantongku dan aku menemukannya, obat tidur yang kugunakan untuk membunuh Malaysia, khhukhukkhu. Sengaja aku tidak keluar agar Netherlands menyusulku dan… Gotcha! Dia datang!_

AUU…

He? Dimana aku? Kayaknya terakhir aku di pemakamannya Malaysia.

"Kakak! Kakak sudah membunuh orang lagi!" seru Brunei tertahan agar tidak memancing keributan

"Apa aku–" kataku terhenti karena aku menunduk dan melihat kejadian yang sama seperti saat Malaysia dulu.

"ARGH!" seruku lagi, entah kenapa setiap hal ini terjadi kepalaku selalu pusing. Brunei segera menelpon Singapore yang ternyata sedang makan siang bareng Brunei di sini, katanya sih mengawasiku dan alm. Netherlands tapi kayaknya ada maksud lain deh. Khuhuhu anak muda jaman sekarang… Ok, back to the topik Brunei mneyuruhku pergi membawa jasad Netherlands lewat jendela. Setelah semuanya selesai, kami memakamkannya.

"Kali ini JANGAN ADA YANG MENDEKATIKU." Kataku memberi penekanan pada kata jangan ada yang mendekatiku, bukan membentak. Dan kau tahu, jujur aku tadi bersikeras menahan tangis, bagaimana tidak? Sejujurnya aku juga menyayangi Netherlands lebih dari sekedar teman. Aku berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan gontai, sungguh aku merasa tidak ingin hidup lagi. Semoga tidak ada korban lagi, ini sudah malam. Aku tidak mau membunuh orang.

AUU…

_Kenapa ini? Tidak ada yang bisa kubunuh! ARGHH! Aku merasa tersiksa, sesorang tolong aku setidakknya untuk kubunuh! ARRGHH! Aku tersiksa!_

AUU…

"Indonesia, apa yang terjadi? Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatmu keluar kompleks dan tadi kau berteriak kencang sekali." Tanya England (ceritanya England tinggal di dekat rumah Indonesia)

"Tidak, aku hanya…. " akupun menceritakan kejadiannya dan ternyata England tidak pergi meninggalkanku tetapi memelukku.

"Nesia, aku akan menemanimu. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku menyayangimu dan ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk melindungimu."

"Apakah kau tidak mengerti aku bisa membunuh siapa saja! AKU ini PEMBUNUH!" seruku

"Aku tidak peduli, aku menyayangimu dan aku akan menghentikanmu dengan membangkitkan pribadi pertamamu bila kau akan membunuh orang."

"Thx Arthur"

Dia tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum, lama dalam posisi itu kemudian dia pergi dan berkata

"Aku akan kembali jika kau membutuhkanku."

"Arthur, aku punya permohonan..." Ucapku sambil mendekatinya dia hanya menaikkan alisnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimatku.

"Jangan datang ke tempatku jika ada bunyi auman srigala meskipun aku berteriak seperti orang gila, jika kau memang mau mendatangiku, datanglah setelah ada auman lagi dan aku berhenti berteriak. Aku… tidak ingin kau mati."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak semudah itu mati." Katanya sambil mengacak rambutku yang memang sudah acak-acakan.

"Ok, aku pergi dulu ya Nesia!" serunya.

Aku menutup pintu dan terduduk lagi di kasurku berpikir, ternyata Arthur menyukaiku dari dulu dan selalu memperhatikanku. Mengingtnya aku jadi tersenyum miris, mengingat Malaysia dan Netherlands. Hari-hari terasa baik bersama Arthur, dia memperlakukanku dengan baik, dia mengjakku makan, nonton film dan lain-lain seolah tidak ada yang aneh pada diriku. Aku senang sekali, tanpa sadar aku menyukainya, lebih dari perasaanku terhadap Netherlands dan Malaysia.

AUU…

_ARGH! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak membunuh orang! ARGHH! Ting Tong! Gotcha! Ada orang khukhukhu…_

"Nesia, maafkan aku melanggar perintahmu tapi aku tidak tega mendengarmu berteriak terus." Kata England

_England? Kenapa harus dia? Sebodo amat! Aku akan membunuhnya…_

"Nesia, kenapa kau membawa pisau? Ne-Nesia? Oh, aku tahu. Pasti sekarang pribadimu yang kedua sedang memenuhimu, tak apa, bunuh aku agar aku tidak mendengar teriakan pilu itu."

Pergilah! Ingin kuucapkan itu tapi tidak bisa, pribadi keduaku masih unggul dia terus membawaku maju mendekati England yang diam di tempat tanpa aku sadari aku menangis. Dan akhirnya terlontar juga kata…

"Pergilah!"

"Tidak, aku lebih memilih mati daripada mendengar dirimu menangis setiap malam."

Ini hebat, aku bisa mengeluarkan pribadi pertamaku meski masih kelah dengan pribadi keduaku. _Hahaha England kau akan mati_. Kemudian aku melihat darah bercucuran lagi dan aku mendengar suara srigala lagi, sekarang aku yang menguasai tubuhku. Aku melihat ke arah England, dia baik-baik saja tapi matanya menyiratkan keprihatinan, dia mendekatiku dan berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku melihatnya menelpon ambulans dan kemudian kesadaranku menghilang…

Huah segarnya badanku! Eh? Aku bisa terbang? Apa ini? Aku bingung melihat sepasang sayap putih yang melekat di punggungku.

"**Maafkan Aku membuatmu menderita selama ini"**

"Siapa kau?"

"**Aku pencipta alam semesta, dan kau akan menjadi malaikat."**

"Tapi aku telah membunuh banyak orang!"

"**Tapi kau tersiksa karena itu, sehingga Aku tidak sampai hati mengirimmu ke Neraka."**

"Terimakasih. Apakah aku boleh mengunujungi Arthur?"

"**Sayang sekali tidak."**

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, di sini aku bertemu Malaysia dan Netherlands. Tapi aku masih ingin menemui satu orang lagi, Arthur. Aku hendak nekat turun ke Bumi sebab aku mendengar rumor kalau Arthhur sedih terus sepeningalku sampai sesorang memegang tanganku.

"**Dia tidak apa-apa, lihatlah."**

Aku melihat Arthur sangat bersedih di depan makamku namun kemudian aku melihat pemuda bermata biru yang dibingkai dengan kacamata katanya

"Sudahlah Iggy, dia tidak akan kembali lagi."

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

"Jadi, aku memang tidak bisa menggantikannya di hatimu?"

"Bukan begitu aku–"

"Sudahlah, aku mengerti, maafkan aku ya? Aku hanya sedikit cemburu." Katanya sambil memeluk England.

"**Lihat? Aku sudah mengirim orang lain untuk mengisi hatinya, tenang saja. Lagipula di sini ada Netherlands dan Malaysia yang menyayangimu."**

"Terima kasih" kataku sambil berlari meuju Netherlands dan Malaysia yang sedang memanggilku.

FIN

* * *

A/N : Ancur sumpah *nangis* pokoknya… hiks… review ya… hiks… kalau tidak… hiks… kusumpel scone… hiks

A/N : Bercanda kok, REVIEW ya!


End file.
